Space Bound: Redux
by Spin Shot
Summary: {Rewritten version of Space Bound} Fate determined that Naruto would live a empty life, but that was erased - now he'll walk a path of his own, a path not decided by fate...but by him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor High-School DxD

* * *

 **~ 1 ~**

* * *

 **~ Space Bound ~**

* * *

Before the out brake of the Great War, a Saint walked the Earth, a man born among them and displayed power beyond their understanding. He extended out to the people a new way of faith. But fear among some of these people deemed him too dangerous.

He was betrayed and was executed...

His wounds were indeed fatal, but he arose days after his execution and was revived. It was impossible, the fatal wounds inflicted on him should've killed him... He thanked a man named Joseph for the care of his body, he then stated 'I will go east'.

With tears in his eyes, Joseph asked the Saint will he ever see him again? The man showed Joseph nine locations he drew in the sand near his feet before he vanished into a light.

The nine locations that the man pointed out seemed like places on a map, but no one could figure out where they correspond to or what they meant. And besides no one thought to believe such stories either, but Joseph documented the information and kept it close at all times.

The man, this Saint vanished from the eye of the public, he kept traveling towards the East... Learning new languages and cultures of those he met, time passed but his journey never saw an end.

He finally reached the sea, were the locals aided him in building a ship. He set sail farther east across the the ocean, once he crossed the waters and reached the farthest ends of the earth. He lived out his days on that land, How much time had passed since he had set out on his journey? How old was he now? No one knew. When time came for him to breathe his last breath... 'We wish to see you again.' Was the words of the locals to him.

Shortly after his death came a large earthquake... It tore the ground asunder with it's incredible power, afterwards a great storm which washed away the earth with torrential down pours even through all of this his corpse never rotted. Instead it tore...it tore into nine pieces.

A heart, left arm, right arm, eyes, spine, rib cage, ears, legs, and a skull, sometimes birds would carry his parts across the land, or it would be encountered by supernatural beings - Devils who were burned by the energy it gave off, Fallen Angels who were disgusted by it's familiar energy, and Angels who were humbled by it.

...Or it would be found in a traveling landscape called **Devil's Palm.**

...Or scores of fish would carry it across the vast ocean.

...And once again there would be storms and winds.

These parts were scattered across the world, and for the first time in countless years he encountered a human.

The last time he encountered a human was before his death. Deep within a desert, in what is now known as the Australian outbreak - within that desert, was where a piece of his corpse was hidden. It was drawn to this human who bled on the red dirt, a young blonde who came to this place after feeling unsure of his life.

This young man would soon find a path in life, a path to find the rest of these pieces, it wasn't fate, nor was it luck... It was...something else.

* * *

Australia - The Outback

Dirt and rocks, all he saw for miles were dirt and rocks, he crawled on the hot ground, unable to walk due to the recent attack. He was in so much pain, scratches, cuts and bruises littered his body as a trail of crimson blood flowed from him. He merely came to this place after losing the last person in his life, his godfather... His parents died when he was a child, since then his godfather has taken good care of him, before the hermit died he spent years teaching the blonde a technique called **The Spin**. It was a strange technique the hermit taught him, he even gave him two steel balls to use this power.

He flipped over onto his side in agony, the heat was overwhelming! He only came here because he was unsure - unsure of what to do, his parents and godfather were dead, he had no other relatives, there was no goal in his life. He had no drive - his parents and godfather guided him but now he had to guide himself. To where though? He had no purpose or reason, he just was wandering without a goal or end, he truly felt empty inside...

"Ah..." He groaned, the pain in his abdomen was getting worse and worse. The only time he felt a new drive in life was when a wealthy elderly man offered him and some other people a job to Australia to look for a 'ancient artifact' in the desert - so he took the job and was flown here with the team to find this object. Things went bad quick when they were attacked by some men and women in a valley, even though they had the numbers advantage of 10 v. 4 it was a slaughter... He managed to fight his way out of the massacre. As he fought he was slowly backed into a large hillside before taking a bullet through his spine and plunged six stories down, when the attackers left he laid there for hours. At one point he felt the sand move like quicksand before he blacked out and woke up in a unfamiliar place in the desert. He dragged himself from the sand and crawled - it was no use, there was no help coming, no town near by, nothing.

He heard galloping, the sounds of horses running rung his ears. He looked ahead and saw a herd of horses running across the plains. The herd kicked up dust in their run, enjoying the freedom and fun of running. Naruto laid his head down as he watched the heard run by, he noticed a black horse break off from the herd, it seemed to be looking for something... His mind soon went dark.

* * *

The groggy blonde woke up in cot in a unfamiliar room, he groaned as he lifted himself from the bed. "Where am I...? Ah-!" He lifted his upper body up in a wince, his abdomen was bandaged up. When did he leave the desert? The door into the room opened and a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee walked in. He wore a gray kimono and didn't wear shoes, he approached Naruto with a laid back grin.

"I see you're awake now, that's good I was afraid I saved a dead body," He laughed mirthfully, though Naruto seemed a little out of it. "Ah right, I'm Azazel, I found you in bad shape while I was traveling, it's a good thing I found when I did." Naruto leaned over to the side of the bed groaning in pain.

"Where's my steel balls?" Naruto asked, Azazel sat in a wooden chair and pointed to the nightstand by the bed. Naruto looked to the nightstand and saw both spheres sitting on the top.

"Where am I?" He asked as he attempted to sit himself up, Azazel crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair, "In a safe house," Azazel said.

"I-I was in the desert and-"You encountered former agents of the Church, Stray Exorcists, " Azazel stated. The blonde was confused on as to why exactly former members of the Church attacked him and the group. They just came out of nowhere and started attacking them!

"Former members of the Church who strayed away from God's teachings, normally Exorcists wouldn't attack humans, especially ones who have no connection to the supernatural world. But those people who attacked you were strays, they don't abide by that rule anymore. They were looking for this." Naruto watched as Azazel left and came back with a wooden box and he sat back down in the chair. He opened up the box and revealed two preserved, wrinkled legs, surprisingly it didn't give off a smell. Naruto was glad for that, he really didn't want to deal with the smell of a corpse. It was an entire leg, knees, ankles, shins, thighs, feet an all.

"They came looking for this," Azazel held the legs up, Naruto still didn't understand why a Stray Exorcists would try to kill them over decayed legs. "This isn't a ordinary pair of legs but a pair of legs belonging to a lost Saint. I came to this country to retrieve and study this corpse piece,"Azazel allowed the new information sink into the blonde's head, once he felt Naruto properly absorb the info he continued.

"This corpse piece was found with in **Devil's** **Palm** , a place you came into contact with. I believe because of this you now are in possession of a corpse piece," Azazel got up from his chair and walked over to Naruto. The blonde was confused on as to why he was coming near him. Azazel then held the corpse piece over Naruto's back, due to Naruto's current position of laying on his stomach it was easy to do. Naruto felt a pull, it wasn't painful, just very uncomfortable, he looked over his shoulder and saw a decayed dried spine melding up through his back.

"Waaaaah!" He yelled in shock, he wanted to run but his legs...he couldn't move them at all. Azazel took away the legs he was still holding and went back to his chair. Naruto watched as the spine sank back into his body.

"What w-was that!?" Naruto rolled over and sat up, he began to frantically try an reach his back with his hands, to no avail really. "Calm down, calm down, that's the piece I was talking about, it looks like you came into contact with the spine. These pieces react to to certain people, and reacts to other corpse parts it seems, very interesting." Azazel held up the pair of legs with a curious look.

"I have a corpse piece?" Naruto questioned, he felt disgusted that a dead man's spine was inside of him. Could be considered grave robbing, Azazel folded his arms and cleared his throat, quite of bit of things to tell the young lad. After all he was now involved with the world of the supernatural.

"Over the years I've been studying **Scared Gears** , powerful ancient devices made by God as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth. Certain individuals with **Sacred Gears** have grown to become very powerful and influential figures in the world and a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely **Sacred Gear** possessors. During my studies I found out that there can be more than one **Sacred** **Gear** of the same type. **Sacred** **Gears** can vary from the common **Twice** **Critical** , to the more rarer **Scared Gears** with the only exception being the **Longinus.** I also found out that if this artifact is taken away from the user, they will die." Azazel research over the years shined through, he really did find this objects interesting - even after he fell from God's grace.

"I-I think I understand." Naruto said, but in his mind he was thinking that this guy was nuts, God, corpse parts, cursed abilities, **Scared Gears**!? He must have spent too much time in the sun.

"Let me be a little frank, I'm a Fallen Angel," Azazel stated bluntly, he pushed his point further to reveal himself. Simply telling this boy that wouldn't convince him, no he had to show him, then he'll start to believe.

"What?" Was the response of Naruto, Azazel smirked and stood up from the chair, still holding the legs.

Many jet black-wings sprouted from his back throwing black feathers into the air, "I once served as a Angel of God but many years ago I had sex with a human woman and was cast down from Heaven." Azazel kept his smirking grin, he recalled the oh so wonderful sex between him and that fine woman. Such a body couldn't be human, but she was 100% human!

"S-so you weren't lying!" Naruto stuttered allowing Azazel to continue,"I first heard of these pieces during the war, but do to the constant fighting the pieces found by either side was lost. A total of nine different pieces were reported being seen before they disappeared. Sometime after the war ended between Devils, Angels, and the Fallen Angels, I decided to devote more time studying pieces, so I traveled here after hearing about a place called **Devil's Palm** from one of my subordinates. Apparently the place you encountered has some of these parts within it. That was confirmed when I found out you had a piece of the corpse in you." Azazel called his wings back into him and sat down. It made sense in Azazel's mind, his underling mentioned that these strays were looking for these parts within **Devil's Palm**. That means these parts can be found within that place, so this kid survived **Devil's Palm** and was rewarded with a corpse piece.

Naruto swallowed the spit in his mouth and went ask a question, "Why would they want these pieces? And what was this Saint's name?" Naruto didn't understand why strays would go after a corpse in a place that tries to kill people who enter it.

"That kid-"Naruto." He interrupted Azazel to give his name, Azazel grinned and leaned back in his chair, "Naruto...that I do not know. The only reason I know it's a Saint is because of the Divine energy it gives off. Whoever this person was, they must have been one of the strongest people who has ever walked this Earth." Azazel concluded, the power, the energy this corpse gave off...it seemed familiar.

"So this Saint was a strong guy? And now I have a piece of that corpse inside my body?" Naruto asked, he was answered by Azazel's nod.

"The Church has already found out about it's Holy energy and acquired four of these pieces and taken them to back to the Churches over seas. Since you have a piece of that corpse they'll be coming for you now, as will the strays." Azazel dropped the bad news on Naruto, knowing those stray exorcists they'll more than likely kill Naruto to gain the Holy corpse part. He wasn't exactly sure on what the Church will do to Naruto, probably might try to recruit him, or just plain take the corpse piece out and leave.

"Wait four? But I have one, and you have one. So there are six in total?" Naruto asked, he had the spine, Azazel had a pair of legs, and the Church had four pieces already, so six in total right?

"No, there were nine reported being sighted during the war - I have to get back to managing the Grigori, I've been gone for a little too long," Azazel sighed, he needed to make sure some of those dunces don't stir up any problems that'll disturb his peace.

Naruto looked down into his lap, he came here not because of the money, but for purpose. After losing his parents and Godfather he didn't feel like he had much of a purpose in life anymore. He never considered suicide, no not once, but he felt empty inside. But this 'corpse' this would give him purpose. A new goal in life, a goal he was now determined to achieve. Even if it meant being pursued by the Church, he didn't care, no he didn't care not one bit!

He was Naruto Uzumaki, the user of **The** **Spin** , son of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, student of the legendary sage, Jiraiya, like hell he was just going to run and hide from some people from the Church and some Stray Exorcists! Naruto never noticed the ghostly being slowly faze up behind him...

A tall, very orange and blue colored muscular male humanoid. Its face was hidden by a blue helmet-like covering that only exposed it's mouth, chin and cheeks, on the left and right side of it's helmet were two white stylized wings. And on the front center of it's helmet was the orange hidden leaf symbol, with two black lines going vertically down each of it's cheeks.

A blue cloth covered it's neck and chin, it led down into a small cape the drooped behind it's shoulders and down it's back, the cape stopped around it's rear. It's shoulder bore two short spikes and along its orange upper arms were unique patterns of blue hidden leaf symbols, the top of it's hands bore simple elegant clock faces, and on it's knuckles were rounded studs. On it's pectorals were the letters 'S' and 'B'. Down below it's orange colored upper body at it's waist was a slanted blue belt. A long blue loin cloth hung underneath it's belt and hid it's crotch and it's rear. Its thighs bore a blue raised diagonal grid with orange coloring underneath. It's left thigh had a green vine-like rope tied firmly around it, at its knees were pads that showed the swirl symbol. Plates on its shins, its footwear bears two stylized wings, one on each ankle.

This being sneered and chanted while throwing it's right fist into the wooden floor, **"ORA!"** It cried as it destroyed part of the floor, Azazel fell over backwards at his floor being destroyed suddenly. He groaned and rubbed his bumped head, sitting back up the chair he looked to Naruto who just as surprised as he was.

"Did you do that?" Azazel asked while crouching down to the fist sized hole. Naruto was shell shocked, he tuned out Azazel as he looked at the being behind him.

'What the...?' Azazel watched as the wood was engraved by a invisible force - it's a word? No...it's a location! It has a x here on it! Azazel realized it now. That's how the Church was finding the parts - the corpse parts revealed the location of the next parts. Naruto just revealed the next location of the corpse part.

"So Naruto I've see you've made your resolve." Azazel chuckled, Naruto looked back to the man, his shell shock vanished and his blue eyes showed determination. He nodded, he was going to collect this corpse, every single part, even the one's locked down by the Church. He was going use this power behind him and find out the secrets to this corpse! He pulled the covers back and dragged himself off the bed, Azazel helped the blonde up from the bed. Naruto grabbed the steel balls from the night stand and both made their way to the front door.

"I can't exactly help you fight against the Church, our numbers, Fallen Angels, have dwindled a lot after the War, but I can give you a map to some safe houses we used during the War, and some money for some new clothes." Azazel offered, he wasn't lying about the numbers thing, The Fallen Angels lost the most soldiers during the War, it was the reason they retreated first. Naruto looked down to his current attire, his pants were shredded, and in the corner of the room his shirt was no better.

"What's the catch?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, Azazel chuckled while helping the blonde to the front door, "Nothing - just visit so I can study any parts you find, deal?" Azazel gave a sinister grin, funny it wasn't a malicious sinister grin, more of a harmless one. He agreed to the terms and received a joyful cheer from Azazel, yep it was a harmless grin after all.

They walked outside the house and saw a black horse standing near the door. It was the same horse from earlier, "This is the horse that saved your life, if it wasn't for her, I would've never found you. She also had these in her." Azazel gestured to the pair of legs in hand, the horse was carrying a piece of the corpse inside of her, he wasn't lying about the pieces attracting one another. When he rescued Naruto, the legs emerged from the horses's body and fell near the boy. Azazel sat the legs down as he went through his kimono to get the items he promised, Naruto used **The Spin** to mount the horse.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Azazel asked while he watched Naruto pat the horse, the blonde shook his head no. Azazel sighed and went to pick up the legs, but saw they were gone. He looked up to Naruto and saw the legs merging into the blondes legs, said blonde never noticed this. Azazel chuckled, looks like those pieces choose Naruto, he waved good bye to the kid as he rode off with the map and money he had given him.

"I wonder what you'll do with that power." Azazel wondered out loud.

* * *

Days later after getting some new clothes which consisted of a simple black elastic headband with the hidden leaf symbol stitched in orange. He wears a black uniform-style short sleeved jacket with an orange zipper, zipped down about mid way to show his orange shirt underneath. He folded up the the rear coattails to give him easy access to the holsters that held his steel balls on the back of his belt. On the back of his jacket was "Naruto" in orange kanji going directly down his back vertically. He bore a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm, he also dons a black cape decorated with orange flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji written vertically down in orange on the back that spelled out "Uzumaki" and held together by a red rope, similar to the one worn by his father. Except Naruto wore his cape around his waist, the belt was fastened tightly around the cape as so it wouldn't fall, the buckle of which bears a bunny eared fox looking directly to the left. And at his wrists he wears black cuffs patterned with leaf symbols, his slick black pants leading down to his boots.

He even sprung to get a horse ridding equipment like a saddle, reins, etc... With his legs out of commission his best bet of getting around quickly was this horse. After getting some help with putting the equipment on the horse and putting a round duffle bag, filled with necessities for the trip, on the front of the saddle he was off to the location of the corpse piece. The next piece was located somewhere in the desert by the map.

Along the way he decided to call the horse Nirvana, he and Nirvana traveled the open terrain for several hours, due to Nirvana's experience with the environment, and her amazing stamina they were able to cover a lot of ground.

"By this map, the next piece is just over that small ridge." He said to the galloping horse, she snorted and picked up her pace as they neared the ridge. "Slow down, you've been running hard no need to over due it," He tried to assure the horse, but the black stallion was determined. She used her power and made her way up the ridge and to the top, she received a pat to the neck from Naruto.

"That was a nice job Nirvana, you really ran good today," Naruto looked back to the map and saw the location of the where he marked the x. "Just a few more feet that way Nirvana," The horse huffed as it walked to the spot he pointed at. Naruto pulled the reins back to stop the horse once she reached it. He looked down an saw a out of place rock, he gestured the horse to use it's hooves to move it, Nirvana complied and pushed the rock over. He saw the corpse piece underneath, it was a right arm. He dismounted Nirvana and crawled to the arm, he grasped the piece - it had a hole in it's hand. Weird... He held the arm and motioned for Nirvana to lean her head down so he can mount her.

Mounting the steed he and she rode from the location and into the desert, never noticing the eyes that watched him, "The target has taken the piece, converge." A man in priest garbs signaled to his comrades. They killed the people from last night, they slaughtered all witnesses, but here one was taking a Holy power to God knows where. A Holy power they needed to take in order to gain the other parts locked down within the walls of several Churches. He watched as the blonde rode through a valley, Naruto secured the arm within his duffle bag for safe keeping.

A priest man dropped from the valley walls and down in front of Naruto, he pulled the reins of Nirvana to stop her from running over the man. "Oi, what was that all abou..." Words died in his throat as he noticed the man's clothes. It was dark that night but he recognized that uniform - those were the same people from last night! More men and women dropped down from the sky, surrounding Naruto from all sides.

"It's him, the one from last night - he survived." One said.

"Different clothes same person," Another added on, their cold voices echoed in the rocky valley.

"He's in possession of the Holy power we seek," As the last one finished they pulled out their weapons, light swords, guns, "Kill the kid and take the piece," They rushed Naruto from all sides, he remembered that night all too well. It happened the exact same way, they were heading to the camp when they found themselves surrounded. In the massacre he fought his way to a ridge where he was shot and fell to the ground below. These people were the same ones from last night - and they all were here.

Completely surrounded from all sides with them closing in Naruto was left with little options, just then the ghostly being showed itself, as it did he saw the world itself break apart into a darkness where only he, his horse and these people remained - time and space were distorted... Their movements, he could see them, their movement trails...He could see them!

He abandoned thought and acted, he navigated Nirvana from the path of the Exorcists, they moved so slow. He felt so much faster than them - even their bullets - their bullets were slow, this ghostly being began to punch away some of these people from Naruto's path.

Naruto, deciding not to be idle used Nirvana to kick a man in the jaw. He took his steel balls and spun them in his hands before throwing them, the steel balls connected with the shoulders of the intended targets, twisting their skin and muscles in a painful looking way, this caused their arms to jerk to the direction of two of their own and ended up shooting them. The world came back after the brief moment, leaving Naruto in awe... He couldn't believe his eyes, during that time the birds, the insects, those people he could see their movements, he saw multiple images of each of them, where they were previously, where they currently were, and where they were going, all of this was visible at once.

"What was that ability? It was incredible..." Naruto uttered, while turning Nirvana around to face the remaining strays, the remaining strays seemed very fearful - and good reason too. All they saw was this boy and his horse move with incredible speed passed their attacks and suddenly half their numbers were gone. So they did the only thing they could do...they ran. Screaming for mercy, and like small children they ran, Naruto was still a bit shocked from the ability he used so he ignored their fleeing.

"That ability, and this ghost behind me," He glanced to the ghostly humanoid behind him, he clipped the steel balls back into his holsters and looked to the sky. "It only makes me want to find more of this corpse." He clenched his fist tightly and smiled like a child - funny it's been awhile since he's smiled like this.

* * *

 **Statistic rankings**

* * *

 **A** : Excellent

 **B** : Good

 **C** : Average (the same level as a normal person)

 **D** : Weak

 **E** : Very Weak

* * *

 **Range statistics**

* * *

 **A** : 100 meters (little over 328 feet)

 **B** : 50 meters (little over 164 feet)

 **C** : 20 meters (66 feet)

 **D** : 10 meters (33 feet)

 **E** : 2 meters (7 feet)

* * *

 **Stand: Space Bound**

 **User: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Strength: ?**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: ?**

 **Staying/Duarability: ?**

 **Precision: ?**

 **Learning: A**

 **Ability: Space Bound activates a world of distorted time, were only it's user and Nirvana can freely move, during this brief moment, the past, present and future is witnessed at once, no one but Naruto will see this black world and outside his world it would seem as if he was moving in constant afterimages.**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the rewrite, and much like the last story it's a** **Naruto x Highschool DxD w/ elements from and references to JoJo's Bizzare Adventures. Hoped you enjoyed it.** **Also like the last story Naruto isn't gonna be a devil, or fallen angel, he's gonna stay being a human, and he'll get his harem.**

 **The time frame puts this at before the Excalibur arc by a couple of months.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor High-School DxD

* * *

 **~ 2 ~**

* * *

 **~ The Saint ~**

* * *

Weeks went by while searching for the next part of the corpse, his search led him into the back woods of Europe. During those months of searching he was subjected to attacks from both exorcists and stray exorcists alike. Right now he was being tracked in the brush of the forest by some of these people. Normally he would've fought the incoming assault but his mind was on that corpse part.

"Just a couple of more yards ahead buddy," He said to the horse that ran through the wooded area, Nirvana trotted through the fallen branches and puddles with grace. He looked up and saw a clearing - their destination. Nirvana came to a halt once in the clearing, "It should be right here, where is it?" He marched the steed around the clearing.

The map said it was at this location - was it wrong? He soon had to react to several light bullets slicing through the trees, he dodged the bullets barely and prepared to fight the incoming assault. He didn't wait long as several bullets came down from the tree tops, moving the horse and himself from the bullet's path just in time, he watched as two men dropped down.

'Just two? I thought there would be more,' Naruto thought while positioning Nirvana to face the duo. Their metal crosses jingled against their waists as they stood up, they removed their cloaks to show their uniforms underneath. Unlike the others uniforms, theirs was different - both wore a form fitting long sleeve shirt with a cross stitched in gold down the middle of their shirts. Their waist bore a shin length blue cloth with dress pants underneath, for shoes they wore steel tipped boots. Around their waist was a belt with five pockets along it. The one on the left had dirty blonde short spiky hair with yellow eyes and a blank face, the one on the right had black straight hair, blue eyes and also had a blank face. The dirty blonde's belt looked more like a gun belt if anything, not surprising since some of the exorcists he faced had pistols.

They each reached for something behind them, putting Naruto on edge, the left pulled out two guns, both looked like modified pistols with a longer than normal magazine. The other pulled a long handle out and held it horizontally with two hands, he exhaled deeply and it shot out blades of light from both ends.

"Well that's new," The two men wasted no time in their attack, the black haired one rushed in a circular pattern around the edge of the clearing as the other begin laying down a hail of bullets.

"Space Bound!" Naruto called out the ghostly being who came forth and activated it's ability - Naruto saw the bullet trails - there was so many... He had Space Bound deflect as many bullets as it could but it wasn't enough. He could only hold this ability up for so long - it ended and time resumed normally. Four bullets ripped through his body, one stray hit Nirvana causing the horse to rear it's two front legs up in the air - nearly throwing him off in the process. He gripped the reins and spat out blood before he unclipped his steel balls to block the double sided light sword thrust.

The black haired boy spun the sword around and attempted to pierce the horse, **"ORA!"** Space Bound punched the sword off course and throw a right to the exorcist's shoulder, the black haired man felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as the punch connected and sent him back. That's when the other man fired again, "Space Bound!" He didn't like using this ability often, mainly due to the exhaustion it causes him, but it was necessary right now.

Over the weeks of traveling he trained when he could, he found out about the space around it's fists. A strange space that was visible to him - though he still hadn't figured out the reason for this. It was just strange to see, and about his ability - four times - as of right now he can use that ability four times a week. After it's used it recharges for a couple of seconds before he can use it again.

Naruto watched as the world broke apart into a black abyss, he saw Space Bound knock away the many bullets flying through the air, unlike the last time Naruto moved he and Nirvana from the path of any bullets that passed Space Bound. He charged the black haired man as he rotated both steel balls in each hand, Nirvana's hoofs pounded against the grass as her snorts filled their ears. Light bullets ripped apart the ground and trees, flinging dirt and bark through the air. The bullets followed the galloping horse as she made her way to the other exorcist.

'He only shoots when his comrade clears the line of fire, if I run towards him then he'll stop shooting,' Naruto thought out, he felt time begin to resume as he was within seven feet of the swordsman. He recalled Space Bound back, the humanoid fazed out in front of the horse with a sneer showing.

 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORA!"** It cried out while throwing a barrage of fists but time fully resumed back to normal before they could reach the him. In normal time he twirled his blade and jabbed the ground, a light followed by an explosion occurred sending Nirvana and Naruto backwards, the horse fell atop Naruto's right leg - pinning him as it struggled to get back up. A small smoking crater was left under the swordsman, the side of his light sword in which he stabbed the ground sparked violently before it settled, he jumped away for his partner to safely fire.

The blonde placed a steel ball in the dirt and rotated it rapidly before releasing it forward, he then threw the other ball through the air towards the gunman as he took aim. The ball carved a small trench in the grass - he jumped to avoid the ball as it carved through and up a tree behind him. The ball carved it's way up the tree causing many sharp bits of bark to fly out and riddle the gunman's back. The gunman felt his back go completely numb as pain resonated inside his rib-cage. Internal bleeding? Did some of those splinters actually damage his internal organs!?

Naruto opened his hand to catch the recalled ball but gasped in agony as a light blade pierced his hand, "Gahh!" He looked up and saw the black haired man bring down his boot to his head. His boot along with part of his foot blown off by several bullets - he fell back in shock, the light blade was ripped from Naruto's hand as he fell back. He looked over to see his partner spazzing out with his limbs, the skin on his partner's arms looked like ripples.

Why did he shoot him!? He didn't see the steel ball that Naruto had recalled go onto the gunman's back causing the ripples on his partner's skin. His right arm twitched to pull the gun up towards the swordsman, said man used his sword to create a shield of light to defend himself. His partner fell down and the black haired man saw the cause - a spinning steel ball. He deactivated his shield and formed it into a blade of light on both ends. He exhaled deeply and turned around to see Naruto back on his horse with blood dripping from him. The wounds from earlier were shown by the blood dripping from them, he was in no better shape. He stabbed the blade into the ground and pulled himself up. Half his foot was gone, so it was very painful to stand, but he had to finish this mission. It was God's will that he finish this!

"(Pant)(Pant) That was close..." Naruto panted. He caught the steel ball from the gunman's back as it came back to him, his hand was too injured to throw properly so he hand to stick with one steel ball for now. The man ignored the pain in his foot, Naruto ignored the blood spilling from his own body, both focused on the other as the silence of the forest took hold. Some officials are weary of this boy - now he could see why. The Church knew of someone gathering the corpse parts, but this was the first sighting of that person. A blonde boy on a horse...

"Come on, round two." Naruto gestured a 'come here' motion with his finger, the man took the invitation and rushed him, Naruto whipped the reins with his bloody hand to charge Nirvana forward. And the two clashed - light energy met rotating steel as bits of white sparks flew through the air. The man swiped the opposite end of the sword up and narrowly missed Naruto, who dodged the swipe. Naruto dropped a steel ball onto the ground, allowing it to spin towards the swordsman, the man stabbed his sword into the ground to generate a shield.

The ball dug into the ground and disappeared into the dirt, "That shield doesn't penetrate the ground does it?" Naruto asked as he grabbed second steel ball with the same had he threw the previous ball with. The swordsman's eyes widened as he looked down and saw the ball dig up from the ground and spun up the blade and into his face. The force of the sudden blow forced him back, dispelling the shield and allowing a clear shot for the second steel ball Naruto rotated in his hand. Naruto flung the ball at his target and hit his mark, right next to the second steel ball.

Blood, teeth, and spit hit the ground as both steel balls spun against his face and the man fell back as the steel balls spun off his face and back to it's owner, leaving him to black out - Naruto caught one steel ball and used Space Bound to catch the other. He looked down to the fallen duo as he put one of the steel balls back into it's holster and walked Nirvana over to the downed men.

"Who were you guys?" He wondered, these guy were different - they were stronger than the other exorcists. "You two were tough though, come on Nirvana lets go set up camp." He needed to heal some of the wounds he had. He glanced back to Space Bound to watch him place the steel ball back into the other holster, his eyes widened when he saw the space spinning around Space Bound's fist.

'The space around his fist...it's spinning!' Naruto now knew what the space around it's fist was for.

* * *

"I can't believe it wasn't there," Naruto sighed as he laid on top the sleeping bag - he and Nirvana made camp in the woods for the night. The horse stood near the open flame grazing on the near by grass. The blonde sighed in disappointment as he turned over to his side and reached into the duffle bag to grab the mummified arm. His disappointment turned into fear as he couldn't feel where the corpse part was.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He quickly sat up and opened the bag to spill out the contents, nothing. He couldn't find the arm he secured in his bag! Did it fall out? Did he misplace it? While looking he held up his froggy wallet to push away the other things he packed, he looked back up and widened his eyes.

The missing arm - the missing mummified arm was hanging out of his own arm, it looked like it had ripped it's way out and hung there. As quick as he saw it, the part merged back into his arm as the skin seemingly healed - making it look like nothing had happened at all. Guess he can rest a little easy now knowing where the arm is.

'It must have merged with me while my arm was in the bag.' He rubbed his arm cautiously. He began to repack the stuff he dumped onto the ground back into his bag, as he did that he noticed something on the grassy ground. He looked closer and saw a location - it was the location of the part he was looking for! It was moving...figures, they most have already collected it and sent those two to ambush him and take the pieces he already had. The part was going somewhere north of here, a bulb went off and he took out the map he had inside his duffle bag. He searched it for any churches near here, he found a church located in a city a couple miles away from here.

"I see so you're going to store it there," He folded the map and settled back on his sleeping bag, he was in for a long trip through the forest tomorrow.

* * *

 **~ Flashback Six years ago ~**

"Aye Gaki! Guess what we're doing today!?"A excited older male barged into the small bedroom. It was Jiraiya, the legendary master of the famed Spin, a technique he developed long ago. The young blonde boy lied under his covers in the darkness of the room, he sighed knowing why. It's been a couple of days since his parents died, it was a normal response for anyone who lost their parents, especially one so young.

He wasn't very good at consoling people, didn't mean he wouldn't try, "Hey kid, I'm sorry about your loss, I knew both Minato and Kushina, and I don't have to tell you how much they loved you. But you won't be alone at least." Jiraiya took a seat on the bed next to the softly weeping boy under the covers.

"I-I won't?" Naruto whimpered from under the bed sheets, Jiraiya grinned and answered, "Of course not! You got me now! I use to mentor your father after all," He chuckled. Naruto shuffled a bit under the sheets before he pulled them from over his head. The whites of his eyes were red due to the crying he had been doing, he rubbed away any tears left on his cheeks as he looked the hermit in the eyes.

"You did?" He asked in much more steady voice, though it did little to mask the pain. Jiraiya smiled and pulled something out of his pocket, it was a grey colored steel ball.

"Naruto, do you know what this is?" He asked. Naruto looked curiously at the ball, it was just a plain ole' ball, Jiraiya chuckled at his expression. Minato showed the same expression when he first introduced the these babies.

"They're steel balls Naruto, but that's not all to them. They use a unique power - a property of nature I learned. It's a technique I've worked on for some time now, your father was also in the process of learning this as well." He told Naruto who's eyes filled with interest and awe at his words.

"He wasn't able to fully master this, but you Naruto - you have a chance too. Would you like to train under me and learn **The Spin**?" He asked, to his delight Naruto brightly nodded and smiled. The first smile he's seen the boy make since his parents death, he held open his hand to show the ball rotating in his palm.

"Then take it Naruto, take this steel ball from my hand and we'll begin your lessons." Jiraiya watched as the twelve year old went to grasp the steel ball with a proud smile across his face.

 **~ Flashback End ~**

* * *

The next morning ~

A very large church is what Naruto saw, this wasn't good. He tracked the cloaked group to this place - oh boy oh boy. He was expecting a regular church, usually around the size of the one's back in his hometown. No, this was much larger - by a lot, this was St. Peter's Basilica, the Vatican Church. He followed the group of Church agents to this city. Kinda of funny really, as a kid he wanted to visit this place, this wasn't what he had in mind though. He walked the streets of Rome on horseback as non-suspiciously as possible. Well as non suspiciously as a one could be on a horse in modern day Rome.

He kept his eyes on the cloaked group as they made their way down the street to a very large open circular area, with many buildings on either side. The circular area led into a very wide path to a large building. They walked through the open area, getting some greetings from the people there, most of which were priests and nuns. Deciding that it would be a bad idea to walk into such a area on a horse, Naruto turned back with a plan in mind. But first, he needed to eat, as did Nirvana - the long trip left both famished, I think we passed a ramen place on the walk up here.

Meanwhile with the cloaked agents, they walked into the Church, walking down the large wide beautifully craved halls. "Marcus and Corvan have fallen, how are we going to tell-" One of the female members spoke but was hushed by the front man as he held up his hand.

"Marcus and Corvan chose that path, they chose to stay back and fight the one who holds the corpse parts but we gained a piece of the Saint's corpse." He placed his hand on the cloth bag that was tied to his waist.

They walked in silence passed the tourists who were taking pictures of the wonderful interior of the building.

They reached a door marked "RESTRICTED" alongside a row of large pillars. The front man silently gestured for them to check the area for any unwanted eyes, after a thorough look he opened the door that led down a hallway with many doors running down it. The group walked down the empty hall and turned a corner to go up the stairs with the group following behind him. They soon reached the top of the curving stairs and arrived to a wooden door, the front man gave three knocks before it opened to show a older man behind the door. The older man was dressed priest robes, by the looks of it he was a higher official due to the markings on his clothing. He had grey combed hair with a small pointed beard on his chin. They bowed their heads in respect to the man as he did the same for them and welcomed them inside.

"Damian, how was your journey to the forest?" He asked as he took a seat behind a desk, the front man named Damian uncovered his hood to reveal his black silky hair. His amber eyes looked into the older man's grey eyes.

"It was successful Father Wells, we retrieved the eyes of the Saint, but our mission came at a cost," He spoke to his superior respectfully as the others of the group stayed quiet. The older man sighed in his chair before allowing the young exorcist to continue with his report.

"We lost Marcus and Corvan, they stayed back to try and retrieve the corpse pieces from the "Horseman", they failed and lost their lives." He finished.

"How do you know that they're dead?" The older male asked as he leaned forward and sat his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands in-front of his mouth. Damian gulped a bit, the presence this man gave off was nothing to scoff at.

"We tried to get into contact with them but received no answer," Marcus and Corvan, always and I mean always answered when contacted. No matter the situation one would answer and report in their conditions. Damian began to slightly shake under the growing presence of the man as did the others in his group.

"This was suppose to be a retrieval mission, you were only there to get the corpse piece and report back here. Contact with hostiles would only be necessary if attacked first, you were not suppose to fight whoever this person was until we gained some information on him. This is you first and last offensive strike Damian, you're their team leader act like it." He dismissed the group, leaving Damian to bow in understanding and place the bag on the man's desk before he and his team left. Once left alone he took the eyes from the brown sac and laid them on the table.

"So this is one of the pieces of the Saint?" He grabbed both eyes and placed each in both hands to get a feel of them, his grandfather told him of stories - stories of this Saint who's power would allow the one possessing it to decide the fate of the world. But the normal world, and the supernatural world - but this can only be achieved once the corpse is completed, the Church currently had four hidden away, this would make five now in their possession. The pieces are spread out in other Churches to ensure if someone did steal from them they would still be in possession of some of the other pieces.

"Show me this power of yours," He whispered to the eyes as they shined a vision down from it's pupils onto the table. His eyes widened of what the vision showed him...

* * *

Naruto wheeled himself about within the Church, he's heard of this place but now he was seeing it in person. Boy this place was HUGE! He felt so small in here, like a child in a mansion. Now he needed to find out where they stashed the corpse piece in this place, easy enough right? The map of the piece he found the last time showed that it was moving, but now it wasn't moving.

 _Go to left_

Naruto heard a voice speak to him within his head. He wheeled around to find the source of the voice, he saw nothing but some tourist chattering to themselves and taking pictures on the scenery.

'Am I hearing things?' He asked himself, wouldn't be the strangest thing that has happened to him so far.

 _Left, go to the left_

Curiosity got the better of Naruto and he decided to go left, which led down a row of pillars. Now what? Just keep going down this line of pillars?

 _Turn right - open the door_

He looked to his right and saw a brown maple door with a sign that said "RESTRICTED", opening he looked down a empty hallway. 'Look at that, empty, unlike the other parts of this place.' He thought. This place was crawling with tourists, nuns and priests. He had a feeling of danger - an imminent threat dreading over him, he was within enemy territory.

 _Enter the hallway - travel down it_

'Now you want me to travel down some empty hallway now? Like I'll-" He heard feet pattering on the floor beyond the pillars that was followed up with talking. A priest and a nun walked side by side, he held a bible tucked by his arms. As they passed a pillar he glanced to the door between two pillars before turning back to continue his conversation with the nun. Once they were out of ear shot the door creaked opened slightly for a blue eye peeked out, damn-it now he had to go down this hallway. He silently closed the door back and began to wheel down the empty hallway, he saw several doors along the tan marble walls.

'Where am I even going? Feels like I'm just wheeling down to nowhere.' He stopped when a older man with grey hair walk down the hall towards him. Naruto panicked a bit at being met so suddenly with a Church official.

"I see you're a bit lost my child," He stated in a calm dry voice as he stopped arms length away from the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm a bit lost hehehe," Yeah this wasn't good, not one bit. He was more than certain that he wasn't suppose to be in this section of the Church. The man stared Naruto down for several seconds, the silence reigned as Naruto felt the aura he gave off. The man nodded and walked to the seated blonde to put his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I understand, allow me to guide you back," He continued his walk down the hallway but stopped after a couple of steps. "To be able to enter the HQ Church undetected, a brave or idiotic move. If it wasn't for the eyes of the Saint I would've never known you were here." He said causing Naruto's heart to race suddenly, the aura increased it's presence.

"So I now know the face of the one who has three pieces of the corpse, I have to say I'm a little surprised at you being so young - and human." He spoke his thoughts honestly, he would've expected a Fallen-Angel, or maybe a rouge Exorcist, he seemed to be a normal human but one not to be underestimated mind you he thought as he turned back around to face Naruto.

"I'm not that young," He retorted to the priest while inching to the steel balls beneath his cape, the way this was going he was going to need them. He tucked away the spheres underneath his cape due to the uncomfortable feeling of said objects pressing into his back while sitting down and the easy access it gave him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" A cold feminine voice asked him with a sword at his throat, from his peripheral vision it was a blue and gold colored sword. A _very_ large sword...

"Ah Xenovia, good to see you're here." The man talked to the female behind Naruto. The newly named woman kept her sword at his neck as she took the steel balls hidden beneath his cape in his lap.

"Now please, take our guest to my office, I would like to have words with him." He ordered as he adjusted his robes. Xenovia nodded and put away her sword to wheel away Naruto with him following behind the two.

* * *

Naruto, Xenovia, and Wells sat in his office, quite the trip considering the path up here wasn't wheelchair accessible, meaning Naruto needed to be carried up here. Of course he didn't carry Naruto, he gave the order to Xenovia to do it and just took to carrying up the wheelchair. Said girl lifted the blonde up roughly into a bridal carry up the stairs, the girl didn't even crack an expression besides her straight face.

"So...you wanted to talk?" Naruto asked in the chair, for some reason they decided against sitting him back down in his wheelchair but chose to sit him in a regular chair.

"Xenovia would you be a dear and take those parts down into the lock up? I would like to talk our guest here alone." He adjusted his vestments in his chair, Xenovia merely nodded, knowing better than to talk back to a her superior, especially one that gave off such a powerful presence. She left the room to secure the eyes in the lockup, once the door shut and he heard the girl's footsteps fading down the stairs he began to speak.

"Now that we're alone I wanted to ask you something, do you know who's corpse pieces you have?" He asked the blonde. "A Saint from what I've heard." Naruto answered.

"Correct in a way, do you know of the importance of these parts to the Church? These mummified parts contain mystical divine powers beyond any exorcist, even our most strongest ones, and above any Angel I've met." He began to explain to the blonde who sat quietly to listen. He's met quite the bit of Angels during his career and none of them quite showed the power of these pieces.

"We found out that about these parts after the War, and began to recover these parts due to it's divine energy - we couldn't risk some Devils destroying these or a bunch of Fallen-Angels using it's power to destroy us. As we collected these parts we found out that these parts can grant "miracles" to those who merge with them. These "miracles" are a lot similar **Sacred Gears** , a ghostly power, unseen to the eyes of anyone who doesn't possess it. We've given it a name, a **Stand**." He remembered the days he researched and studied the Saint corpse's mystical powers. He watched select Church members merge with the corpse part and gain these **Stands**.

"A **Stand**?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, these ghostly beings grant the user with amazing power, as we conducted more research on this we found out that these beings act on the user's thoughts. Logically that would make the user invincible right? The unseen power of a **Stand.** No - as we researched further we found out that if the user is directly affected - lets just say if we stabbed the user's hand, the **Stand** takes the same damage in the same place. So say of we lopped off the head of the user than the **Stand** loses it's head as well." Naruto took this opportunity to interject the man, Naruto readjusted himself in the chair to get closer to the desk.

"And you're telling me this why?" Naruto asked as he stared him down from across the wooden desk. "Because we've become very efficient in defeating **Stand** users through our years of research." Naruto wasn't gonna lie, he had a deep pit in his stomach after hearing that. He wondered why those two men from the woods were stronger than the other exorcists that came after him. Now he knew why...

"You've already encountered two of them, Marcus - the black haired man, and Corvan - the blonde hair man. Both were trained to deal with such abilities, an ability you gained after merging with several parts of the corpse. And believe me, there are more were that came from." The Church used the pieces to research it's abilities for the time they had them. From that time they had, they've trained a select group for these types of situations. His eyes hardened on the blonde as he began his next sentence.

"And what happened to those **Stand** users you made from the corpse parts?" Naruto asked.

"We didn't kill them if that's what you're wondering - no we simply took back the parts to the lock up. If you take the corpse part out, the person loses their **Stand** , simple as that." He sat his hands on the desk as he continued to talk to Naruto.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because I'm going to give you an option: Our goal is to protect humans, not harm them. By the looks of it, you are human, I would very much like to end this peacefully. I'm willing allow you to leave, without harm, if you relieve your corpse parts-"No Deal." Naruto cut in. The older man's eyes harden even more significantly at the blonde's answer.

"You didn't let me finish." He said as his aura became menacing.

"I'm not interested in a deal that involves me giving up these parts, no deal." Naruto leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms.

"Are you sure about that? You'll be pursued to the ends of the Earth for those parts by us, and you're willing to throw away your young life to pursue a goal that'll lead you to your own grave." The Church wanted to protect all humans from supernatural threats that'll do them harm, mainly Devils, but other supernatural threats weren't excluded from this. But one human life over the salvation of the world? He would choose the world.

 _For whoever possesses the full corpse shall decide the fate of the human and supernatural world. A inescapable fate that will be decided and followed by those it's set upon._

The words of the Saint echoed in his mind, the shadowy figure of the man speaking to him as he touched the corpse rang his ears. The mere presence of the Saint filled him with awe, it was brief but the encounter was never forgotten.

"Are you sure you are aware of the consequences for turning down my deal, you're messing with something that's bigger than you. You want to hinder the path to the world's salvation? How selfish of you." Wells scoffed at the blonde, which said blonde didn't appreciate.

"Salvation? Salvation from what?" Naruto asked, masking his annoyance at the scoff.

"Don't you know of the war? The Great War that ravaged the world of the supernatural, have you heard of it?" The priest asked.

"Yeah, Azazel mentioned it." Naruto leaned back in the chair, Wells's face grew into a more curious look, one of the Fallen-Angel leaders? He knew and spoke to one of the leaders of the Grigori? Was he an agent of the Fallen-Angels? If he was he was probably the worst agent he's come across so far, though he had an idea that he wasn't. He sighed and cupped his hands together atop his desk.

"Good, so I don't have to explain it, nor the effects it had on humans." Naruto's curiosity sparked, effect on humans? Azazel never mentioned that.

"What effect?" He asked, Wells's ghost of a smile was unseen by Naruto, he cleared his throat before answering the boy.

"Since the war ended, Fallen-Angels and Devils have lost many of their numbers to the point were they now rely heavily on humans. Their influence on humans have forced us to take precautions to ensure that they do not harm humans." Wells told Naruto, who seemed to grow more curious as he went more in more into the story.

"Gathering the corpse pieces?" Naruto guessed, Wells nodded.

"Correct, we started to gather the pieces of the Saint who walked the "Old World", his power - once the corpse is merged into one, will allow the Church to wipe out any and all supernatural threats to humans." Wells was satisfied with Naruto's face, it seemed he was filled with questions...and open to suggestive thoughts.

" **Old World**? What's the **Old World**?" What was that? There was a old world? Like the stone age or something?

"The- _ ***Boom!***_ An explosion sounded through the Church that shook the structure violently. The sole two occupants of the room were momentarily distracted by it. The door opened up to show a panting woman behind it wearing a Church battle suit just like Xenovia's.

"Father Wells! We are under attack, Damian encountered and engaged enemy Fallen-Angels in the tombs!" She quickly explained before realizing something was wrong. Naruto had his hand extended out and Wells looked liked he was struggling for air. Wasting no time she reached for her gun around her gun belt, and pulled a revolver to take aim at Naruto. Just as she fired the light bullet Naruto activated Space Bound's ability to distort time, he saw the bullet's path - it was heading for his head. He dodged the bullet as it passed his face and he heard a distorted grunt of pain soon after. Turning his head back around his saw that the bullet had struck Wells in the chest, spilling blood on his desk as his chest and face fell on the desk.

The blackened world soon returned to normal time as the woman had realized what she had done, "My God... Please Lord forgive me! It was not intentional, I swear!" She cried out in distraught. She had killed a high-ranking Church official - it wasn't intentional...but because of this she'll get excommunicated and imprisoned. Her distraught turned to anger as she saw Naruto staring at the body of Wells, it was his fault! If he hadn't dodged it none of this would've happened! She pulled the hammer back on the revolver to fire again. Naruto heard the gun clicking, using Space Bound he threw the chair beneath him at the woman.

She was hit in the face with enough force to throw her back into the railing outside the room, she wiped the blood from her nose with a pissed look on her features. She looked down on him as the blonde was reduced to a lying on the floor with only his arms to prop himself up. She also saw that her gun was on the ground - Naruto saw this as well, he wished he had his steel balls on hand right now! She reached at her waist to draw the second revolver on her left hip, Naruto used Space Bound to grab and give him the gun.

Naruto fired the gun, the bullet ripped through her chest, throwing a bloody mist into the air as she fell against the railing. Somehow she stayed on her feet while she cried out in pain. She persisted through the pain and tried to aim her gun properly at Naruto, Space Bound grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar and the back of his cape, **"ORA!"**

It cried as it threw Naruto at the woman before she got her gun up, they collided and broke the railing with both tumbling down the stairs. The woman groaned loudly as Naruto rolled on top of her as they came to the bottom of the stairs, her blood stained the both of them, Naruto lifted his chest up to sit on his shins with his hands resting on his thighs.

He panted looking to the fallen woman who's blood pooled around his legs, his eyes softened. He didn't think he'd kill anyone while doing this - **_*CLICK!*_**

The double doors clicked signaling the arrival of more "guests", Naruto abandoned thought as he went for the two guns on the ground, remembering what the woman did earlier he pulled the hammer back on one of the guns and fired as the door opened.

"Mother of G-" _***BANG!***_

"Son of a-" _***BANG!***_

"Holy-" _ ***BANG!***_

 _ ***BANG!***_

 _ *****_ _ **BANG!***_

Five shots - he fired five shots on instinct, he hit three men while the other two ducked back around the corner for safety. Their blood spilled across the marble walls and floor, he hit one man in the stomach and shoulder, another man in the chest and neck, and the third man was hit in the chest twice. Naruto by no means was a "crack shot", this was actually his first time using a gun. If it wasn't for watching the woman shoot her gun he would've never known to pull the hammer, or even shoot for that manner. He saw the downed men weren't moving, assuming the worse he used Space Bound to throw him like earlier.

The being did so and chucked the him across the corner, the man closet to the corner was about to peek his head around with his gun ready but was met by Naruto falling on the floor away from the corner, as the blonde hit the ground he shot the man in the knee cap and leg. The other one fired his pistol, which wasn't a revolver but a semi-auto like pistol, the bullet hit the ground just near Naruto's face kicking up bits of marble fragments. The man who was shot fell over in front of the next shot as his leg gave out on him, the bullet sprayed a mist of blood into the gunman's face, blinding him temporally.

Naruto fired back as one of the guns made a click noise, three shots came from the gun - one hit it's mark in the other man's leg. He fell back on a door in pain, Naruto stopped firing seeing the man drop his gun to grab his leg. Blood started to pool across the smooth ground, Naruto keep firm and with the guns in hand he had Space grab him again to throw him down the hallway, that was until he heard the door at the end of the hall begin to open.

A large number of men spilled into the hallway,

"Where's the parts?" A voice sounded through the hall. "With the Horseman, from what we've gathered he's still inside the building." Another voice answered. They walked the halls with their guns ready, they were cautious seeing their fallen comrades on the ground.

From inside a room Naruto sat on his legs quietly - waiting for the men to pass. Damn word travels quick!

Outside the door the men armed with guns and dressed in men's style church battle suits walked down the hall, each gun they carried was adept to fight supernatural beings and were colored silver. Three men had normal semi-auto pistols, and the other two had 12-gauge shotguns readied for the fight ahead of them.

Naruto just sat there quietly and waited for them to pass, that was the plan at least, until he heard one of the men talk to the blinded man. "Brother - where is the one who did this? Is he near by?" One kneeled by him as the others kept watch on both sides for an attack.

"I didn't s-see h-him, but it sounded like he went into one t-these rooms," He may be blinded by blood, but his ears still worked.

'Shit!' Naruto cursed.

"Do you know which one?" He asked, the shaky injured man, slowly pointed a finger in the direction of the door he heard open. They immediately turned to point their weapons at the door, **"ORA!"**

A man who stood in front of the door was hit by a ghostly fist that broke a hole in it. The door was kicked off it's hinges crashing into one of the men outside in the hall. The man struck impacted the wall and accidentally squeezed the trigger and shot one of the men in the torso. The others began to fire at the room, Space Bound began to deflect the gun fire from the men in the hallway.

 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"** It cried as it flurried it's fists to deflect the bullets, some of the deflected bullets went back to some of the gunmen splattering blood in the hall. They moved back further down the hall to avoid being hit by the bullet deflections, kicking in some of the doors for better cover.

"How in God's name did he do that!" One yelled as he fired, bullets tore the walls of the hall apart. Marble and dust littered the air as the bullets struck the walls.

"Damn heathen!" Another shouted as he cocked his shotgun and fired. Naruto was in a rough spot, he took to crawling back as Space Bound did it's best to fend off the bullets. Bullets whizzed by his head and sent bits of marble on his body. The wall was being tore apart by the sheer number of rounds fired at him, a shotgun blast ripped through the wall and hit a dresser. It fell atop Naruto as more gun fire and incoherent yelling from the gunmen echoed through the hall. Either these walls were extremely flimsy or those were some extremely strong rounds, the latter would be his guess.

A bullet ripped through the wall and dresser and through his shoulder, blood hit the floor as a pained grunt split from his lips. Damn! That really hurt, this is the second time this week he's been shot at! He was right, those were some strong rounds, it felt like he shoulder was practically blown off!

* * *

In the chaos he had de-summoned Space Bound accidentally, he did his best to ignore the pain in shoulder and released Space Bound back out. The being grabbed the dresser and quickly moved into the hallway, once there the men acted on pure instinct and fired upon the door. Space Bound kicked the dresser towards the men, due to the narrow nature of the hallway and the fact that some of the men didn't take cover in the rooms, it left no room for dodging the incoming object. Grunts of pain and involuntary gunfire into the ceiling allowed Naruto to take the chance to return fire, he didn't realize that he had only a single bullet left...

He peeked the gun through the door and fired, hitting no one he tried firing again, but nothing came out. 'Damn it what's wrong now!?' He desperately looked over the gun, what's wrong with it? Damn it, this is why he sticks to steel balls! They never have this problem! Bullets came through the walls throwing more dust and marble at him, he looked from the cover of the room to see a fallen gunman with a pistol near his body.

Blood from the body splattered against his face and hand as he tried to reach it, he quickly reached back as a bullet nearly hit his hand. Damn it! Screw that! Plan B! Space Bound was released, the **Stand** grabbed the broken door that struck and KO'd a gunman and brought it back into the room under gunfire. It laid it down on the floor after ripping the door knob from the door to allow it to fully lie flat on the floor. He's done some stupid things in the past but this? This takes the cake, this was a _very_ long hallway, a bit suicidal don't you think?

Naruto crawled atop the door with his stomach and chest against it, the being picked the door up and went into the hallway as the men were reloading. With it's strength it threw the door hard enough to launch Naruto sliding down the hall.

"Holy shit! This was a lot faster than I thought!" Naruto yelled as the door blitzed through the hallway, the men taking cover in the rooms along the hall peeped back out to fire again.

Naruto activated his ability as he neared the men, then he called Space Bound to finish the job. From their perspective they only saw the constant afterimages of Naruto sliding down the hall at an ungodly speed, it was next to impossible to hit him!

 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"** A barrage of fists were flung at walls as Naruto passed them, they were blown back as the doorway and walls were practically destroyed, furniture among other things were destroyed in the barrage, the dresser that sat in the hallway was obliterated by the barrage as Naruto approached the door at the end of the hall. Debris was scattered every which way, as they jumped away from the walls to avoid the wrath of the whatever was destroying the walls.

* * *

Xenovia ran back to the restricted door with her Durandal, Fallen-Angels had attacked the Church and practically destroyed a portion of it in the fighting. She had defeated a large number of them so far, now she had to get back to Father Wells. The door she reached for was destroyed completely as Naruto blazed through, his ability ended mere seconds before blasting through the door which allowed Xenovia to be fully uninhabited in dodging Naruto.

"What!?" She watched as he tumbled off the door and into the middle of the large room.

Yup, that was a stupid plan - but hey it worked it. He groaned from the pain of hitting the hard floor at a high speed, well it's not the worst pain he's felt this week at least. He began to reach for his pocket - didn't think he'd use this, like ever really.

A horse whistle, yes apparently those do exist, thought they were more so for trained horses and not random wild horses found in the Australian desert. Hell, he was just now getting use to horseback riding, weeks ago he frequently nearly fell off his horse, like a lot actually. And there were times were he actually did fall off the horse, very painful times.

He wouldn't exactly call Nirvana trained neither but he needed a quick extract right now, he took the whistle to his lips and called the horse to him. This wasn't part of the original plan's exit strategy, come to think about it...he didn't have a exit strategy originally, he really didn't think this plan through...

"Yep, I think I'm done here." Naruto exhaled deeply, as he lied on his back, hoping that Nirvana heard the call. Xenovia stood up with her sword drawn, how did he get out the office without any help, he was wheelchair bound! Pushing those thoughts away she cautiously walked over to him, couldn't be too careful around someone like him. Naruto lifted his head up to see Xenovia approaching him, this was good - she still had his steel balls on her. And he wasn't gonna leave here without them neither, he lifted himself onto his legs and rested his hands on the cool floor.

Xenovia stopped her approach around eight feet away from him, Naruto summoned Space Bound and the blue and orange being hovered behind him. Seven feet, that was how far Space Bound can go from him, any further it becomes harder and harder to hit his target, and the **Stand** loses power outside those seven feet.

"You have something that belongs to me," Naruto pointed to the pouch around her waist, a eyebrow raised on her face, something of his? Ah, he meant those things she took.

"So are you going to give them back or...?" Naruto leered, judging by her blank expression he'll take that as a no, figures the one time he tries to reason with someone today and they don't listen. He stretched his back, feeling the popping sensation and the muscles stretch, yeah he was gonna be very sore tomorrow.

"Why would the Horseman attack The Vatican Church? Are you trying to make an enemy out of us?" She asked while keeping her sword directed at him. Didn't want to risk anything right now, she's heard of his exploits over the months. All of that came from a someone with no use of their legs? She was impressed to say the least.

"To be fair, I kinda of already was, with the whole beating up Exorcists and what not." He grabbed the whistle again to call Nirvana, did she not hear him? He left her close enough for it to be heard, yeah there was small war going on in here but this is heard on a different frequency. Or was that dogs? Damn it now he forgot what that woman said about this whistle!

"What are you doing?" She was growing weary of his mannerisms, what was he plotting? Should she strike now? No, the reports stated that he had some ghost guarding him and whoever gets too close would feel the wrath of it. How would she combat it? She was a close range fighter, but how do you fight something you can't see?

"You know when I came in here I was expecting to sneak in and steal the part than leave without anyone noticing, I wasn't expecting much resistant." He stated.

"You do know that this is the most heavily guarded Church on Earth right?" She stated back, he can't be serious, he honestly thought he'll be able to sneak out the Saint piece without anyone noticing?

"Huh, I didn't know that." He rubbed his head bashfully, most heavily guarded Church eh? I guess he was doomed to fail from the start. No matter, he'll try again at a later time, right now he needed to leave. This place was a little too hot. He once again called for Nirvana by using the whistle, damn it where was she? Was she hurt? Or killed? He hid her out of sight around the Church so it can't be it, right?

Okay then Plan C! Space Bound leaned down and grabbed Naruto to throw him at the girl, this was gonna end badly he could just feel it.

Xenovia prepared herself as she saw Naruto seemingly floating, unaware of Space Bound actually picking him up. So he was about to strike eh? Just as Space Bound was about to throw Naruto a loud whinnying came roaring through the halls. Nirvana! She did hear the whistle! Xenovia saw the galloping horse storming through the Church towards them. Deciding to take advantage of her distracted state he had SB throw him at Xenovia, she came back in time to see Naruto flying at her, surprised at the action she slashed her sword in attempt cut him down.

 **"ORA!"**

Space Bound's fist shot from over his shoulder to jab and disrupt the path of the sword forcing it upward over his head. As Naruto came down he ripped the pouch from her waist and came to a sliding halt by a pillar.

"What!?" She gasped in shock at the loss of the pouch, she turned around and saw him smiling like child when he took out the steel orbs, Nirvana ran past him but close enough to allow SB's arm to grab hold of the stirrup and like that both were heading out the Church.

"So long Xen-Xen!" He yelled from the running horse as they disappeared around a wall and presumably out the church.

Xenovia blinked a couple of times, still not fully registering what happened.

'He flew? But can't walk - so how did he...?' And then there was the horse galloping through the church from out of nowhere. It just ran through the fighting within the church to get to it's rider?

 _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

 **Statistic rankings**

* * *

 **A** : Excellent

 **B** : Good

 **C** : Average (the same level as a normal person)

 **D** : Weak

 **E** : Very Weak

* * *

 **Range statistics**

* * *

 **A** : 100 meters (little over 328 feet)

 **B** : 50 meters (little over 164 feet)

 **C** : 20 meters (66 feet)

 **D** : 10 meters (33 feet)

 **E** : 2 meters (7 feet)

* * *

 **Stand: Space Bound**

 **User: Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Strength: ?**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: E**

 **Staying/Duarability: ?**

 **Precision: ?**

 **Learning: A**

 **Ability: Space Bound activates a world of distorted time, were only it's user and Nirvana can freely move, during this brief moment, the past, present and future is witnessed at once, no one but Naruto will see this black world and outside his world it would seem as if he was moving in constant afterimages. Recently Naruto discovered that SB has a visible space that can be rotated around it's fists.**

* * *

 **A/N: More good stuff to come in the future.**


End file.
